För de som föll
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] Handlar om slutstriden. Severus Snape har en ganska stor roll. Ur tredje persons synvinkel.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

* * *

**För de som föll**

Det var tidig morgon och strider pågick fortfarande, även om de mattats av under natten.

"Han kommer inte att överleva kvällen", sa madam Pomfrey tyst till sin unga medhjälperska, Susan Bones.

Susan nickade sorgset till svar. Det var synd, för han hade visat sig vara en hjälte trots allt. Det var han som hade tagit en förbannelse avsedd för Harry Potter. Aldrig hade hon trott att hennes trolldryckslärare, professor Snape, skulle offra sig för någon och allra minst för Harry. Hon hoppades att något avgörande skulle hända snart och skulle göra slut på striden som pågått i flera dagar nu, de hade redan förlorat så många.

Snape suckade djupt, han visste att madam Pomfrey hade rätt. Förbannelsen han blockerat var en som verkade långsamt, men den slutade alltid med döden.

När solen stod som högst på himmelen upphörde plötsligt alla strider och det blev knäpptyst. Sedan flydde alla Voldemorts anhängare. Ryktet spred sig, Harry måste ha dödat honom, han måste ha dödat honom. Man kunde inte finna vare sig Harry eller de som man visste varit med honom, men man kände ändå en lättnad. Ingen firade, men vissa leenden kunde man se här och där.

Snape märkte ingenting av detta, sedan morgonen hade han växlat mellan medvetslöshet och sömn.

Till sjukhustältet strömmade det fortfarande in skadade. Susan försökte hinna hjälpa alla och hon fick bita ihop hårt när hon skötte om en före detta klasskamrat som låg för döden. Larmet avtog något framåt eftermiddagen och mot kvällen blev det lugnare i tältet.

När kvällningen kom vaknade Snape och kände sig klar i huvudet. Han visste att slutet inte var långt borta. En sak hade han kvar att göra, en sak att reda ut innan han gick vidare.

Susan satte sig ner en stund utanför tältet för att vila benen, men reste sig snart igen. Hon gick en rond bland sina patienter, de flesta sov nu. Vid Snape stannade hon till och lutade sig fram för att höra vad han sa.

"Hämta…Eli…Crook…"

Hon såg ett ögonblick förvirrad ut, men kom sedan på vem det var. Harrys flickvän, två år yngre än dem, Hufflepuff.

"Konstigt", tänkte hon när hon gick ut ur tältet för att se om hon kunde finna henne, "det är fyra år sedan jag slutade och fortfarande tänker jag på vilket elevhem de tillhör". Hon skakade på huvudet och såg sig omkring. Hon frågade efter Eli, men ingen hade sett henne. Så som av en händelse såg hon upp och fick se henne komma ut ur skogen.

"Eli! Professor Snape vill prata med dig. Han…, han kommer inte att överleva till imorgon."

Susan genomfors av en rysning och fick onda aningar när hon såg att Elis ansikte var strimmigt av tårar och ögonen uttryckslösa, armarna och ansikte korsades av rivsår.

"Harry?"

"Han klarade det inte, han gick vidare", sa hon så tyst att Susan fick anstränga sig för att höra.

"V…Voldemort?" Susan skälvde till, fortfarande kunde hon inte säga det namnet utan att rysa.

"Borta, Harry vann över honom, men…visa mig till Snape."

"De andra?"

Eli tog ett djupt andetag.

"Lupin föll innan Voldemort, Hermione också. Dumbledore gav all sin kraft till H…", rösten bröts och hon andades djupt, "till Harry och de dog samtidigt. Bill dog sist och Emma är svårt skadas så Ron valde att stanna kvar där. Vi försökte hela henne, men vi kunde inte. Vi kunde inte…"

De var framme vid tälten. Susan förklarade var Snape fanns och gav sig sedan av för att tala med andra så att de kunde hämta Ron och Emma, samt de som inte klarat sig.

Snape hörde ljudet av steg utanför tältet och hur det förändrades när de kom in på tältgolvet.

Eli gick sakta mellan sängarna tills hon fann den med sin forna trolldrycksprofessor i. Hon satte sig på sängkanten.

"Professor Snape, Severus."

Han slog upp sina svarta ögon och försökte fokusera blicken på henne.

"Eli…"

"Ja, det är jag", sa hon och tog hans hand.

"De säger att jag inte överlever och jag tror Poppy har rätt för en gångs skull", sa han med ett torrt skratt som gjorde att han fick svårt att andas.

"Nej! Du måste!"

När han återfått andan fortsatte han:

"Har du någonsin…, visste du att…, att jag…"

Hon nickade allvarligt.

"Ja, jag vet, far."

"Hur länge…?"

"När mor dog och jag fick komma till Hogwarts, när jag såg dig visste jag att du var min far. Men jag sa inget för jag trodde inte att du skulle uppskatta det. Du visade det ibland, som den gången då jag hamnade i sjukhusflygeln efter quidditcholyckan. Jag hoppades ibland att du skulle säga något, men det gjorde du aldrig. Senare förstod jag ju att du inte kunde, det hade varit en fara för både dig och mig. Men du får inte lämna mig nu, jag behöver dig och det är ingen fara längre."

De satt tysta en stund.

"Vi vann?"

Hon nickade till svar.

"Säg åt Potter att han tar väl hand om dig, annars kommer jag spöka för honom", sa han och log blekt.

Eli försökte blinka bort tårarna ur ögonen.

"Han klarade det inte", viskade hon och kramade hans hand hårt.

Han såg på hennes sorgsna gestalt och uppbådade sina sista krafter till att dra henne ner mot sig och slå armarna om henne. Hon snyftade mot hans axel och han vaggade henne sakta. När gråten ebbat ut låg hon kvar och lyssnade på hans hjärtslag som slog långsammare och långsammare. Snart skulle det sluta slå.

"Jag älskar honom och jag älskar dig. Jag kommer alltid att älska er."

"Min dotter…" För första gången kände han varken hat eller ilska mot någon, han var bara lycklig. "Lova mig att leva", fortsatte han med plötslig styrka i rösten.

Hon nickade.

"Jag lovar far, för din skull och för de andra som föll."

Hans grepp om henne lossnade och hon kunde inte längre höra hans hjärta slå. Hon kysste hans bleka panna och slöt hans ögon.


End file.
